Slender walkway
The slender walkwayMetroid: Other M Premiere Edition, page 43: "Carefully traipse across the long, '''slender walkway'. When you’re about halfway across, a group of Geemers rushes onto the walkway and attacks. Destroy them as you go, then go up the stairs on the far end, which lead to a door on the left."'' is a room in the Main Sector. It appears in Metroid: Other M. Description This room's primary feature is a narrow bridge suspended over a long gap. On the other side of this bridge is a staircase with glowing blue lights. Adjacent from this is a terminal, which retracts and extends the bridge at the user's leisure. At the top of this staircase is a platform with an automatic door to the left, leading to the tall room. What may be another, inaccessible door is on the wall to the right. When power has been restored in the System Management room, the lights will be on in the walkway room. There is a larger chamber down below, the original purpose of which is unknown. To get back up, there is a Kick Climb shaft in the far wall. A ladder is present here, presumably for the ringleaders who are not capable of Wall Jumping; Samus cannot use it herself, unlike in Metroid Fusion. She must use a Missile to remove a hatch at the top of the shaft first, however. She can then reactivate the terminal to re-extend the bridge, and retract it if she feels like it. She cannot jump off the bridge to the area below. Role ing a Sidehopper.]] Samus first enters this room while she is following the 07th Platoon through the Main Sector. On the first visit, the room is dark and only populated by Geemers, which climb onto the bridge in front of Samus. She returns through here to reach the System Management room, and passes a third time when she has restored the sector's power. As Samus passes over the bridge again, it automatically retracts and drops her below, where she is confronted by three Sidehoppers. After she exits the room on her way back to the BOTTLE SHIP Control Room, this room serves as a connecting corridor with no further events. During the countdown sequence after the credits, Zero Suit Samus passes through this room one last time. The terminal can no longer be used, and the ladder shaft is now sealed again with a hatch. As Samus reaches the exit, the back of the room begins to explode. Two Super Zebesians ambush Samus here, but she can either stun them with her Paralyzer or avoid them as she is escaping. Connecting rooms *Unnamed room (via automatic door) *Tall room (via automatic door) Inhabitants *4 Geemers (first visit) *3 Sidehoppers (after System Management room visit) *4 Reos (post-credits) *2 Super Zebesians (countdown sequence) Items ;Missile Tank:After defeating the Sidehoppers, Samus can move towards the screen, and find a pair of walls. She can use her Kick Climb to reach a higher ledge, with this Missile Tank on it. Gallery Main Sector Geemers Bridge HD.jpg|Samus fighting Geemers on the bridge. Ladeder MOM.png|The room's ladder. MainSectorMissileTank5.jpg|The Missile Tank. JP Other M Guide 170.jpg|''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'', page 170 References Category:Rooms Category:Main Sector